Disciple of War (Lycropath)
"An adventurous man who changes his weapons and armor to fit the pace of battle. Vigorous and spirited, he tries to see the bright in any situation." -'Description' The Disciple of War is a hero and character representing Final Fantasy XIV. In the original title many warriors from across the three city states of Erozea where led by the Circle of Knowing to band together under the Three Great Companies and repel the invasion of the Imperialistic nation of Garlemane. With many clashes these Warriors managed to vanquish the mad legatus Nael van Darnus but could not halt his plan to drop Hydaelyn's second moon Dalamund on Erozea. With the land transformed through fire, the invasion continues but the companies will not surrender their realm without a fight. Although he has forgotten his name he still excitedly views the cycle as another new adventure. In the game's story mode, the Disciple opposes Gaius van Baeslar. Attire WarriorEXMode.png|One of the Disciple's EX Mode Outfits. Novices Harness.jpg Collectors Plate.jpg Lords Yukata.png The Disciple's standard outfit is identical to the promotional artwork from Final Fantasy XIV a light suit of armor that bares the under side of his arms and upper part of his chest. In EX Mode the Disciple will switch to the Relic Equipment of a Warrior, Paladin, Bard, Dragoon and Monk when switching weapons. The Disciples first alternate outfit, Novice's Harness is based on the characters appearance in the opening cinematic of Final Fantasy XIV, he wears a metallic armored harness over a blue long blue tunic and vambraces that leave his hands bare. The Disciple's second alternate outfit, Collector's Plate is based on the artwork for the collector's edition of Final Fantasy XIV, Where he wears a darker palette suit of armor armor, with dragonic winged pauldrons and gauntlets as well as a large spiked shield on his back. The Disciple's DLC outfit, the Lord's Yukata is based on the green version of the armor set of the same name that is given as a reward in the Sunbreeze Festival in Final Fantasy XIV giving him a traditional festival kimono top, short green shorts and a pair of sandals. His Manikin is lilac and called the Voyager of Obscurity Battle The Disciple is am Armory Master, which allows him to switch his discipline from Gladiator, Archer, Marauder, Pugilist and Lancer to alter the effects of his attacks. By matching weapons to proper weapon skills, he can yield even greater damage from his attacks. However it can be difficult to adapt to the Disciple's fighting pace and decide which weapon is the greatest to use at that moment. Each weapon has an ability listed below *'Lancer': Equips a polearm which lengthens melee attack range *'Gladiator': Equips a sword and shield which increases Guard Priority. *'Archer': Equips a bow and arrow which use projectile based attacks and reduced melee damage. *'Pugilist': Equips a pair of knuckle dusters which have short range but can combo attacks without hitting. *'Marauder': Equips an axe which increases attack priority Equipment The Disciple can equip all non exclusive equipment except for Ribbons and Female Exclusives. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Coming Soon! |} |} |} |} Category:Square Characters